


DRV3 Hope's Peak Academy Headcannons

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Headcanon, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a world where the Tragedy never occurred, and the V3 cast are simply the 79th Class to attend Hope's Peak Academy, what would their daily lives be like? Which upperclassmen would they be most likely to interact with? Who would be most likely to be on the Student Council? How would they wear or modify the uniform, if at all?It's time to answer some of these questions and more, chapter-by-chapter, in this entirely headcannon based fic!





	1. How would they wear their uniform?

How would the V3 cast wear their uniform if they attended Hope's Peak Academy? To answer that, we first need to figure out what the "standard" uniform is at Hope's Peak. Across the three main games, we see various glimpses of the Academy uniform: in DR1, we're shown CGs that depict basic school uniforms, with a pleated navy or brown skirt, a short-sleeved white shirt, and a brown blazer. In Danganronpa 2, we're shown a CG of Ibuki, Hiyoko and Mahiru, none of whom are wearing a navy skirt (actually, Ibuki doesn't seem to be wearing the "standard" uniform at all!). Coupling this with the anime, we can pretty accurately say that, since the navy skirt hasn't been featured in anything but DR1,

**TLDR:**

The "standard" girl's uniform is a short brown skirt, a brown blazer, and a white shirt with a red ribbon.

The "standard" boy's uniform seems to be more simple: a brown blazer, brown trousers, a white shirt and a white or red tie.

_But_ , as we know, students at Hope's Peak modify their uniforms to convey their personality, indicate what their Ultimate Talent is, etc. The rules on uniform seem to be incredibly lax: from the 77th Class (Danganronpa 2), 6 people wore entirely different clothing: Hiyoko even wears a kimono. So, bearing all this in mind, what would our V3 cast choose to do?

 

**Shuichi Saihara:**

Wears the standard male uniform with the addition of his cap. Always wears a long-sleeved white shirt, even in summer. During the winter, he wears a dark grey sweater to keep him warm. Prefers not to wear a tie, but when he does, it's usually black in colour to match his hat.

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

Wears the standard girl's uniform with knee-high black socks and a pink vest. Switches between wearing a short and long sleeved white shirt depending on the weather. Always carries her white backpack with her to keep music sheets and a notepad to jot down ideas to improve her performances. Usually has her hair down, but has a black hairband on her wrist for whenever she practices piano for long periods of time. Wears musical-note shaped clips in her hair.

 

**Kokichi Ouma:**

Uniform is... inconsistent. When he  _does_ show up to class (which is rarely) he usually wears black trousers and a black blazer jacket (he claims black is a more evil colour than brown, which is boring). Almost never wears a tie. Occasionally, he turns up in his leather peaked hat (which he uses to mock Shuichi's) and if he's feeling eccentric, his tattered cape. He always, always wears his checkered scarf however, no matter what the uniform.

 

**Maki Harukawa:**

Wears the standard girl's uniform with a red ribbon, and with either black tights or thigh-high socks. Switches out the standard shoe school model for her brown boots, which are more comfortable. She always carries a small weapon in these, but only to use in self defence if her true talent is ever discovered. Usually buttons up her brown blazer. 

 

**Kaito Momota:**

Wears the usual boy's uniform, but never properly wears his blazer. When he does, it's usually with one arm in, one arm out. Most of the time, he just wears a long-sleeved white shirt. Instead of regular shoes, he wears trainers/sneakers. He only ever wears a galaxy-patterned tie.

 

**Miu Iruma:**

Pretty much wears the uniform she does in the prologue, but with goggles. Wears thigh-high white socks and spiky, heeled black boots. Goes around in a short-sleeved shirt, no matter what the weather, and fingerless black gloves. Occasionally spotted in baggy tracksuits and an overall when she's working on her inventions.

 

**Kiibo:**

Doesn't wear the uniform, for he is a robot. He was mortified by the fact that the standard Hope's Peak uniform couldn't fit over his parts in some places, and obscured important buttons on his body (such as emergency shutdown). Also, wearing human clothes causes some of Miu's modifications to overheat faster.

 

**Kirumi Tojo:**

Wears the basic girl's uniform, but has modified the skirt so that it reaches over her knees. Wears her usual black gloves and headband. Prefers to wear her own boots during class time, however for events and ceremonies she wears standard school shoes. Wears a dark-coloured (navy or black), smart vest in the winter. In her locker, she keeps sweaters or cardigans in the correct size for every member of the class, just in case they get cold and need to borrow it. _Trivia point:_ She's the one who fixes people's uniforms if they get ripped or torn.

 

**Rantaro Amami:**

Wears the standard white shirt but with baggy, comfortable trousers and trainers. His shirt is never fully buttoned up. Loosely wears a tie and prefers to wear a brown cardigan instead of a blazer, but it really depends on his mood. Still adorns himself with silver jewellery.

 

**Tsumugi Shirogane:**

Wears heavily modified version of the Hope's Peak uniform, having added and taken away from the original garments: for example, she's added buttons to the cuffs of her sleeves, and re-hemmed her skirt to make it reach her knees. Wears a thicker black ribbon to the usual one. Occasionally comes into school with wonderfully weirdly shaped hair after practising different dyes and styles for her cosplay. _Trivia point:_ If anyone wants their uniform to be modified, they go to her.

 

**Gonta Gokuhara:**

Wears the usual Hope's Peak uniform with a red tie, but goes barefoot. Always buttons up his blazer. Usually wears a brown or black sweater. Often carries a bug-cage with him, much to the horror of female students with entomophobia (fear of bugs) when they spot all the creepy-crawlies.

 

**Angie Yonaga:**

Wears the brown girl's skirt, but has Tsumugi modify it to have a holster to keep her paintbrushes in. Instead of a blazer, she wears a bright yellow overcoat on top of a short-sleeved white shirt. Sometimes wears a red ribbon, but always removes it before painting, meaning that there are a  _lot_ of random red ribbons lying over the campus.

 

**Ryoma Hoshi:**

Wears the standard shirt and blazer but with his own black trousers and shoes. Wears a red tie and usually wears his hat too, unless its extremely hot outside. Sometimes wears sneakers, but since he's not too fond of his talent he mostly wears black shoes.

 

**Tenko Chabashira:**

Wears the standard girl's uniform with knee-high or short black or white socks. Wears a royal blue vest, and a black headband in her hair. Always wears her pinwheel-like ribbon, too.

 

**Korekiyo Shinguuji:**

Wears the standard male uniform with a black cardigan and his face-mask (which he never removes, even when eating), with a dark blue tie. Mostly wears boots and in winter, a black scarf, but to ceremonies and events he wears standard school shoes.

 

**Himiko Yumeno:**

Basically dresses like she does in the game: she does wear the usual, long-sleeved white shirt but instead of a brown blazer, wears a plain black one with jewels on the sides of the sleeves. Wears a red, slightly puffy skirt, black tights, elf-like boots and of course her witch-style hat. Carries her wand to ceremonies and events. Occasionally wears her blue hair pin, but most days it's too much of a pain to wear the ornament  _and_ the hat.

 


	2. Most Likely to Join the Student Council

Who'd be the most likely to be on a student council/class representative? In most Japanese schools, the female and male students with the highest grades in the class become the class representatives. Usually, these representatives go on to become part of the student council, and the council president is decided by popular vote. But in the Danganronpa 3 anime, we see that Hope's Peak seems to operate on a completely different set of rules: Chiaki is pretty much suggested to become a representative by her teacher, and we (thankfully) don't see her with the rest of the council later in the season. So, we can infer that being a class representative =/= being a member of the student council.

For these headcannons, I'm going to assume the opposite: if you're a class rep, then that means you're part of the student council as well, as with most Japanese schools. Assuming that there's one representative per gender, I'm going to list the top 3 male and female students who I think would be most likely to become a Class Rep, why I think they're suited for the position, and what sort of role I think they'd have within the council.

 

**Female Students:**

**3\. Angie Yonaga**

My third pick may be a little surprising to some, Angie Yonaga is a happy-go-lucky, carefree student with a cheerful personality, which would make her something akin to a social butterfly within Hope's Peak. Because of this, she'd be an ideal candidate for Class Representative (but by no means the first person who comes to mind). As for the sort of role she would play within the Student Council, she would have a more practical purpose, being someone who helps to plan and set up the events to make them as fun as possible. She'd also be able to use her talent as the Ultimate Fine Artist to create decorations for festivals and events, such as small statues at New Year's, and posters for sports festivals. 

**2\. Kirumi Tojo**

Somebody as multi-talented as Kirumi would be perfect as Class Representative. As the Ultimate "Mom Friend", she's caring, mature and sensible. Kirumi wouldn't initially leap at the opportunity to join the Student Council, but would happily take up the role if her classmates nominate her. Since she's capable of even running Japan itself, she could take on any role, even the Student Council President's duties. She would be excellent at all roles, but in particular organising the Student Council Meetings, setting them up and preparing all the paperwork, as well as taking care of the more dull duties, like financing and paperwork.

**1\. Kaede Akamatsu**

To absolutely nobody's surprise, Kaede would be the first choice for Class Rep. Firstly, she would be the most likely person who would actively want the role, and as the natural leader of the class, she would be the ideal candidate. From the killing game alone, we could see how well she got along with (almost) everyone, and nobody would object to her taking up the position. As for her role, she would be most likely to interact with the student body: conducting polls and surveys on what improvements people want when it comes to the school, as well as what events they'd like to see. Kaede would also deal with student complaints and maintain the morale of the other students.

 

**Male Students:**

**3\. Shuichi Saihara**

Although reserved and slightly awkward, one can see how Shuichi would fit into the position of Class Rep. He would be nominated in a way similar to Chiaki Nanami: to help him gain his confidence and make friends within the school. Most likely, he'd be volunteered by Kaito, who claims his sidekick can take on anything. Shuichi would take a back seat when it comes to the Student Council, not putting himself "out there", but quietly doing his part. Mostly, he would help with scheduling events throughout the year and making sure no dates clash together. He'd also enjoy making sure festivals run smoothly, using his quick wits and problem solving skills to resolve any issues that come up on the day.

**2\. Kaito Momota**

Confident and upbeat, Kaito would be happy to be Class Rep. Although at first unsure of it, since he thinks it'd be "too much work", he actually finds that being a member of the Student Council is pretty rewarding in its own way. Kaito's role would very much be the "voice" of the Student Council: he'd be the one making announcements, making sure classes are informed of any events or notices. While he wouldn't be helping with any of the "dull" activities, or even planning events, he'd certainly show up on the day and ensure that everyone's having a great time.

**1\. Rantaro Amami**

 Despite his laid-back attitude, Rantaro Amami would be the first person in everyone's mind to be the Class Rep. Easy-going and laid back, Rantaro would find a way to get along with everybody, quickly becoming one of the most popular and approachable students in the school. As a member of the Student Council, he would also take up a sociable role and frequently interact with the students. He'd help sort out any complaints raised by the students, and he'd also communicate the Student Council's activities to the teachers. 

 

**Bonus Round:**

**Kokichi Ouma,** though not an  _official_ Class Representative, would somehow find a way to pull strings behind the scenes and become a member of the Student Council anyway. He would easily find a way to usurp the Student Council President from their role, and since Ultimate Supreme Leaders don't  _need_ majority votes to be in power, he would assume control, and that's that. Even though his methods are unorthodox, the teachers decide to turn a blind eye, either from his meddling or the fact that he  _is_ the Ultimate Supreme Leader, after all. At first, the other students would all be horrified, and naturally Kokichi would pretend not to care about his duties and even neglect them, often not showing up to meetings  _at all_. He'd even blow the budget on ordering crates of Panta. But despite it all, school events have never run more smoothly or been more exciting: he even managed to have a temporary ice-rink built in the grounds of Hope's Peak during the winter for some fun (how he got permission or funding, nobody knows). His name would become infamous as one of the best Council Presidents the school had ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun to write, so I hope you all enjoy it! Let me know if you have any thoughts in the comments.
> 
> As always, constructive criticism, comments and kudos are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments - do you agree or disagree with my headcannons? Would you change anything yourself? As always, kudos, comments and any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!  
> Just as a heads up, I'm British, so words like "trousers" and "colour" are spelled correctly where I come from. Sorry if that caused any confusion!
> 
> (P.S. I know that Kiibo does wear a uniform in the Prologue, but I just love the idea of him not being able to wear the Hope's Peak one because Miu installed some craaazy "upgrades". It would be a sensitive topic for him that Kokichi would definitely, definitely exploit.)


End file.
